


The Lieutenant

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [24]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: It's about time Jon and Martin get a cat, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin finds a cat on his walk
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Lieutenant

Jon looked up from the book he was reading as Martin burst through the door of the cottage they shared. Despite the autumn chill, Martin wasn’t wearing his coat as he had been when he’d left to go on his walk. Instead, the coat was wrapped around a bundle in his arms.

“What’s wrong, love?” Jon asked, concerned. 

“You’ll never guess what I found on my walk!” Martin said excitedly. 

“What?” Jon asked, curious now. Martin walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jon, pulling back his coat. A small tortoiseshell kitten stared up at Jon with brilliant green eyes. 

“Isn’t she precious?” Martin cooed. “She was stuck in a fence, and I got her out!”

“She’s adorable,” Jon said. “We should get her to a vet, though. Make sure she’s healthy and that she hasn’t got a chip. The one in town should still be open.”

“Alright, but you have to promise me something,” Martin said. 

“What,” Jon replied. 

“If she isn’t chipped, we get to keep her,” Martin said. 

“Alright,” Jon agreed. 

“Wait, what?” Martin blinked, surprised. 

“I said alright,” Jon said. “I love cats. They’re cute and sweet and they eat spiders. I’ve actually been missing The Admiral a lot lately. So absolutely, if she’s not chipped, we can keep her.” Martin kissed Jon fiercely.

“God, I love you!” he said. Jon grinned. 

“I’m adding a caveat to your condition,” he said. 

“I’m listening,” Martin said. 

“If we keep her, I get to name her,” Jon said. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Martin protested. “I found her, I should get to name her!”

“Okay fine, you get veto power,” Jon said. 

“Deal,” Martin said. He put on a different coat, and he and Jon got into the car, driving into town. They waited while the vet examined the cat. 

“Well, she seems to be in pretty good health, all things considered,” The vet said. “She’s malnourished, but that can be taken care of fairly easily. She’s not microchipped either. I can send her to a shelter, or—”

“We were actually wondering if we could take her,” Jon said.

“Of course,” the vet said. “I’ll go get the paperwork.” She disappeared into the back, leaving Jon and Martin alone with the cat. 

“What did you want to name her?” Martin asked. 

“The Lieutenant,” Jon said. 

“The Lieutenant?” Martin repeated. 

“Yes,” Jon said. “I like it when cats have titles. Besides, look at her. She’s a lieutenant for sure.” Martin looked at the cat, who was sitting on the examination table. She chirped brightly at him. 

“Alright,” he said. “The Lieutenant it is.”


End file.
